<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Im in love with an alien stripper by Lilydragon_artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027751">Im in love with an alien stripper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist'>Lilydragon_artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dib is a space traveler, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Zim never got to go to earth, this is actually pretty similar to the frycook romance au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zim ends up being an alien sex slave for a strip club because instead of being forced to work in a fast food restaurant he's sentenced to life as a sex slave and dib comes to the strip club planet and finds him there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Im in love with an alien stripper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a thing I made, enjoy my zadr trash.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib climbed out of the ship, his long spiky hair scythe was a mess, and his trench coat was wrinkled. he ran his hands through his hair to straighten it a little and adjusted his coat. He pulled on a think dark cloak and yanked the hood up, he had a feeling other aliens would berate or attack him for being here so he planned on taking the back alleys to avoid them.</p><p>he walked through the streets, it was this planet's night cycle  right now, so it was dark and easier to avoid others, which was helpful. However this planet has a long night cycle, its nights last about three days, so it was going to be dark for awhile.<br/>he walked through alleyways, heading to the club, he stepped out of an alleyway and found it, lit up with many different lights inside. </p><p> </p><p>There were quite a few scantily clad and naked aliens wandering around although on some aliens there wasn't much to see, according to the sign there were multiple different sexes here, though just by looking at them it was hard to tell, a few of them were busy with clients,  another was dancing on stage, and a few other were walking around trying to convince others to buy their services. There were all sorts of species here, some had wings, multiple eyes, extra limbs, some looked avian, or aquatic, some even insectoid. Dib always had a taste for more non-human attributes, he found them more appealing than normal plain human traits. </p><p>One of the insect looking aliens he was absentmindedly observing walks up to him, and asks him something in a foreign language with a demanding tone. they were short and green, with large pink bug-like eyes and black antennae, dressed in very skimpy pink clothes, although they were one of the aliens that didn't have much to see at face value.</p><p>Dib activates his translation headset and asks the alien to repeat themselves, they look annoyed and their antennae lower a bit as they begrudgingly repeat themselves.</p><p>"I said, are you interested?" They said shortly</p><p>'Clearly not the type for conversation' dib thought.</p><p>The translator told him the language being spoken was irken, and that the creature speaking was irken as well.</p><p>"Um, im not really sure..." he says awkwardly "what exactly... are you?"</p><p>The irken lowers its antennae farther "zim is an irken, a cloned individual of a massive multi galaxy empire, which is mainly focused on military conquest."</p><p>He blushes realizing he's going to have to explain further, "no i mean like, what kinds of um, parts do you have?"</p><p>Zim tilts their head "parts....?"</p><p>"Whats your sex?" He says finding the right words without having embarrass himself by asking him if he had a dick or vagina, or maybe he had some other type of organ dib couldn't even fathom.</p><p>Zim scoffs "you seem.. very... unfamiliar, with this kind of exchange..... zim is a male irken, which means</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk what yall will think of this, probably thats its cringy, it needs some updates and corrections anyway, im just posting the general concept, like its counter part which has been here a lot longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>